Shizuka Hiratsuka
Shizuka Hiratsuka is Hachiman's teacher, who serves as his guidance counselor and the advisor for the Service Club. Her subject is Modern Japanese language. She is the home room teacher of class 2F. Appearance Shizuka is a fairly tall, busty woman. She has purple eyes and long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She is seen wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest is presumably a dress shirt and a loosely worn short maroon tie. In the light novels, she wears a longer black tie and a grey belt. Personality Hiratsuka, who is mentioned as incredibly kind, is a friendly and responsible teacher who is open minded and fair and believes in the future of her students. As pointed out by Yukino, she wishes and works hard for the welfare of all her students. She cares about all the students which is perhaps best demonstrated when she becomes concerned about her student Saki Kawasaki regarding her late night job. Despite her age, Shizuka enjoys reading shōnen manga to the extent that she often quotes or copies scenes from them, for example, when she proposes the battle royale contest between Yukino and Hachiman. She also enjoys having fun with her students and observing their interactions, further demonstrating her youthful outlook. Although she is young at heart, Hiratsuka is very aware and sensitive about her age and single status. She is quite worried her prospects of getting married now that she is a late Christmas cake. (In Japan, there is a popular belief that women over 25 are too old for marriage. As people want to eat a Christmas cake no later than the 25th, so too do women want to get married no older than 25.) When her age and marital status are brought up, she becomes visibly agitated, either becoming incredibly violent as she does with Hiki or sad to the point of crying in front of her students. As shown by the mails she sent to Hachiman, she is probably as insecure as him and even maybe has a Yandere side. She also shows her crafty side by tricking Hachiman to come to the Chiba village camp.She also shows her motherly nature. She is quite wise and hands out good advice when its needed. She is always ready to give advice and councilling to her class students. She sometimes forces the students to take part in activities for their well-Being. An example of this is the forcing of Hachiman to participate in service club, Chiba village summer camp, as a Cultural committee representative. Abilities She is said to be excellent in martial arts as mentioned in light novel which is shown by her way of throwing a devastating punch and kick on Hachiman. Her skull clutch is described as an iron hold by Hachiman. She can also play the bass. In accordance to her profession, she is also an excellent teacher and adviser, which is seen throughout the series. History It has been hinted throughout the story that in her youth, Hiratsuka probably was as much of a loner and antisocial as Hachiman was, and she's been shown to lament it. It has also been hinted that she has been hurt deeply by her friends in the past and that she doesn't want Hachiman to have the same fate happen to him. She can become very agitated at points. Especially when threatening Hachiman with physical force when her age or lack of marriage is involved. She used to be in charged of starting fire for her club for the purpose of bbq/campfires back during her university days, while she's busy tarting the fire, the couples in her group started to do their lovey-dovey stuff. In her days-off, she drinks until morning and sleeps till noon. She usually gets assigned in-charge of various school activities like cultural festival, athletic festival, etc And even the article of Love Marriage Chiba Wedding’ was pushed onto her by the top management. Shizuka believes her "young" age is the main reason why she keeps receiving those assignments. Plot After reading hachiman's Essay about youth,Shizuka Hiratsuka forced hachiman to join the school's Service Club in order to improve his social nature,Where hachiman meets Yukino.Immediately as they meet, their ideals clash and begin debating the flaws of their respective personalities. Unable to reach a common ground, Shizuka proposes that they both contest their ideals by helping people sent to the club, with the winner being able to order the loser around.Later yui showed interest in Joining the club for Which Shizuka gave her approval.She finds the student ,who are contrarain to the society and gather them in the service club to improve their adaptability.Hachiman see this activity and the service club as Sanatorium.And from then on, she keeps a close eye on the individuals for their betterment and give them a better and required advices. At Chiba Village summer camp, she is aware of the courage test incident planned by Hachiman to break the relationship amongst Rumi's selfish and mean peers, and reminded him that even one small misstep may lead to an even worse trouble. On the field trip to Kyoto, Shizuka tries sneaking out for ramen but is caught by Hachiman and Yukino. In order to ensure their silence on the matter, she decides to treat them as well. Yukino questions her actions and wonders what would happen if someone found out to which Shizuka replies that would be fine as it only shows that she's looking out for her students.She advises Hachiman and Yukino to mess up as much as they want as she is watching over both of them. Relationships Most of her friends and relatives of same age are married which hurts her more, Hence she kept herself at a distance from them. Shizuka Hiratsuka is simply free with all students and understanding as even Hachiman freely comment on her age and single status.All her students seems to be free and friendly with her.It was also shown that she played with her students in water in chiba Summer camp. Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno is a former student of Shizuka. She seems to be on good terms with Shizuka, as they call each other by first name. Haruno and Shizuka also seem to able to understand each other to a great extent, even predicting the other's movement Service Club In school, she is mentioned to be close to the Service Club members by other faculties, which is mentioned in the light novel more than once, for example: # The school nurse recognizes Hachiman as one of Shizuka's students. # Shizuka posting for volunteers for Chiba Village summer camp, so that others own think that she is only close to service club students. # Both Biology teacher and Home Economics teacher pushed Hachiman's essay and absence in cooking class onto Shizuka's knowledge. # Shizuka asking for Yukino's career path form to be submitted, even though she is not Yukino's home room teacher or councellor. # Shizuka enquiring about Yui's absence to the club members. Yukino Yukinoshita They are to be on good terms. Shizuka never remembers to knock before entering the Service Club's classroom, much to Yukino's chagrin. Shizuka can understands the reasons for her personality and acknowledge her for her excellence.In Light novel Shizuka says that scoldings are done for the well-beings of the person and promise to scold Yukino. According to shizuka ,Yukino is kind, talented, blunt and correct most of the time, but not acceptable by society. She often pats her head and shoulders in kindness. Hachiman Hikigaya Shizuka is one of a few characters to show concern for Hachiman. As his teacher/advisor/counselor she appears to really care about his well-being, enough to force him to joining her service club. They have a common interest in manga and light novels, which is shown in their shopping for Christmas mentioned in Drama C.D . Hachiman sees her as a dedicated and good-hearted person. She, like other female characters in the series, describes him as rebellious and loner prone. Her praise for him is as harsh as her description of him. She sometime forces him to various activity like Service club,culturual committe etc.Shizuka frequently scolds and physically harms Hachiman in order to try and get his act together.In light novel she says that she only hits and kicks Hachiman for his well-being and not any-other students to which Hachiman replies "NOT ROMANTIC". Hachiman often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance She goes to an extent of using her sly tactics to bring Hachiman to the Chiba summer camp.She is one of the few to acknowledge Hachiman's talent and leadership skill. She also able to see through the reason for his action, example for this are Hachiman's usage of kanji for human in the slogan selection of cultural committee and scapegoating himself for Sagami. Likewise she can also see the flaws in his method. She give him the exactly needed advices. Hachiman also noticed a hint of tears on her eyes during a conversation after the cultural festival closing speech, indicating that she is among those who are deeply hurt after seeing him purposely hurt himself for the sake of others. Shizuka is one of the people to define the term "Genuine" to Hachiman Yui Yuigahama Both Shizuka and Yui seems to be on good relationship. Shizuka was the one who directed Yui to the service club at first.Yui sometimes comment about the other two members to Shizuka, both seems to have a good teacher-student relationship. Shizuka also worries about Yui as well. Quotes *"Don't think you can graduate in three years!" *"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bring up a woman's age?" * "Helping someone out is not a justifiable reason for you to get hurt" * "That holds true even if you`re used to pain, There are people who`d be hurt by watching you get hurt" Trivia *''She loves ramen.'' *''Her hobbies are reading manga and Harlequin Books, as well as motorbike riding.'' *''She spends her days off mostly drinking and sleeping.'' *''She is a heavy smoker and is often seen smoking Seven Stars cigarettes.'' References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Service Club Category:Class 2F